What Hurts the Most
by SullyClarke
Summary: What if at Patricia and Eddie's wedding someone is out to get the Anubis House gang. People go missing and people have to go face to face with death. But everything has it's price. It's up to Eddie, Amber and Jerome to save the gang for danger. Who will live? Who will lose their life? Who's behind it all and why? Or is it just all in their heads? Used to be Without You.


**Without You**

**Everybody has that special someone who they can't live without right? And the Anubis gang is no exception (well except Alfie well he has his aliens) What if only friends of theirs were out to get them? If all they wanted was to tear Sibuna and co. apart from their loved ones? Will they succeed? Or will they fail? All I know is they will do anything to save each other, even if it means sacrificing themselves or others for each other.**

**So it's 10 years later and most of the Anubis gang are married to each other (except Alfie more on him later) They all have someone they can't bear to live without. What if starting at the wedding of Patricia and Eddie, someone's out to get them.**

**Couples:**

**NinaXFabian **

**AmberXJerome**

**PatriciaXEddie**

**MickXMara **

**Alfie is single BUT EVENTUALLY AlfieXPiper she is in the story but only briefly. They first 2 to 3 chapters are kind of a introduction to all the DRAMA. **

**Jeez guys it's been along time since I last published ANYTHING! So I'm not hear to bore you guys, but to provide you with a little bit of entertainment. Oh and its set 10 years later. So without a doubt here is my latest creation, Without You, Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA of Vera Wang or anything, if I did you would know ALL ABOUT IT!**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

So finally Eddie has proposed to me more than 10 years as a couple. In 2 months time we are getting married. We are the last of our friends to get married. Well, kind of. Alfie is single he and Joy broke up a few months ago. Amber and Jerome are married as are Nina and Fabian. Mara and Mick are married but the have a rocky relationship and on the edge of a divorce but they are trying to keep it together. We are getting married in a little church in the countryside. Of course, Nina, Amber and Mara are my bridesmaids and Piper is my maid of honour. Me and Joy fell out awhile back and now we aren't talking. Fabian, Mick and Alfie are Edie's groomsmen and Jerome is Eddie's best man.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

So Patricia told us to meet her at the dress shop at 12:30. It is now 1:30 and there is no sign of her. Nina, Mara and Piper are looking at dresses, and usually I would be too! But today I am so annoyed I rang her out of curiosity to see what was up. It went straight to voicemail. Great, just what I need. I rang again and I got through to her. She had been involved in a small car crash. Some big jeep came around a corner at a high speed. On the same side as Patricia, he was on the wrong side of the road. He pushed her car right back into a tree. Thank heavens she was not hurt, just shaken. That can't be said for her poor car though. Her Honda Civic was wrecked in the front and back. She sent me a picture and it looked like an accordion. The front of the car was squashed by the other car and the back, smashed by the tree she was rammed into. Poor car, I mean Patricia. She is being dropped to the shop by Eddie while she goes shopping for dresses he'll go shopping for a new car.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

While Amber was on the phone, Piper, Mara and I went looking at dresses. And prayed Patricia might like on of them. I found two gorgeous Vera Wang dresses. Yes, it was fairly pricy, BUT it is her wedding day. She could afford it, I mean her and Eddie have well paying jobs. Amber's constantly thinking back to her wedding to Jerome 2 years ago. She wore Vera Wang as well, only the best for our Amber! She looked stunning and you could tell Jerome knew how to pick them well. A girl not dresses! They're not a couple I ever thought would hook up. It was after college Mara harshly dumped Jerome and Amber comforted him as they were sharing a house with me, Mara and Fabian. Mara moved out shortly after. They took the same course, Sociology; yes Amber took it, so they were always together. Anyway back to the dresses. One was white and one was ivory. Or at least I think so anyway. I can never tell them apart they look quite the same*. The white one was very simple but very effective. It was gathered at the chest and a simple brown ribbon wrapped around her chest. It was gorgeous. The second dress which was supposedly ivory had a floral lacy pattern to about the waistline. It then had patterns down the right and left side. It was beautiful also.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Oh thank God Patricia was alright. I was seriously beginning to panic, getting DBSS. (Distressed Big Sister Syndrome I'm older by 9 ½ minutes) Once I found out she was okay, I went back to looking at dresses. If only it was me in one of those dresses I sighed to myself. I was looking at one in particular and the owner of the shop said it would be gorgeous on me. After a lot of persuasion from everyone in the shop (and especially from Amber) I decided to try it on. It was just beautiful. It was ivory and dead simple, and down the right side of the dress there were beaded designs.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

So I went to pick Patricia up in my van, but as I get closer I could see how bad a condition her car was in. I was shocked, shaken, scared….. And….. Crying? My first reaction was GO HELP HER! So I jumped out of the van while it was still moving and ran and hugged her. She yelled something in my ear but I didn't hear her.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

So, Patricia crashes he car and then Eddie who was suppose to collect her, jumped out of his van without putting on the handbrake.(very smart mate!) Eddie rang me and asked me to collect them and drop them into town, so he could get 2 new rides, one for the 2 of them while Patricia went dress shopping.

_2 MONTHS LATER_

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

So finally today is the big day and I am very nervous. What could go wrong? Just about everything. At the moment I'm being choked by my dress as Amber ties it up. The dress I chose is ivory, very plain and simple. It has a floral pattern and beaded designs down the right leg of the dress. We have roughly 130 guests, I'm not 100% sure Eddie was left in charge of the invitations. Eddie has a big family on either sides of his parents and friends from England AND America. I have a small family and all the gang from Anubis House. Trudy is walking me down the aisle, my dad would but we fell out a few years back and my mother died when I was young. I was going to ask Jerome as he is like my older annoying brother. But then I discovered he was Eddie's best man so… yah Trudy's doing it now. Trudy's like my mother I never really had. Eddie even convinced me to invite Victor. Yes you heard that we invited VICTOR. He has actually turned up. And he is smiling. Yes, it was a shock for all of us too.

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

Patricia looks stunning. Well, she is always stunning but she looked especially pretty today. So about 15 minutes into the ceremony, 2 people come walking down the aisle. ! "Ah, another wedding in the middle of our own, what bad timing" I whisper to Patricia. She playfully nudges my elbow. I was definitely a man and a woman and they both looked extremely familiar. "Forget about us did you?" they said in unison. A painful shriek deafened us, and it sounded a lot like Amber. The man and woman stepped forward into the light so we could get a better look at their faces their arms gripping Amber. Jason Winkler and Joy Mercer. Jerome shot up like a bullet as Amber was being dragged away. But no sooner had Jerome have 1 foot on the ground, and Jason had pulled out a gun and put it to Amber's head. "Move and the girl gets it." He said though his teeth. Silence fell upon the church as we watched Amber being dragged away from us.

That's it for now guys. Read and Review. 5 reviews for an update NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!

**Will Jerome risk his own life to save Amber? Will Peddie ever get married? Will anyone get killed? If you want the answer to these questions and more I suggest you review and tell other people to read and review it too!**

**A/N anyone know how to tell ivory from white? Let me know in a pm or review! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

SullyClarke


End file.
